Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash 1.0
file:News_banner_event_sou_B.png Incomplete Choose a warrior to battle from your deck! Battle stats when your warrior touches an enemy. Attack the opponent's barrier and break through the defense line! Be careful as it's game over if your defense line breaks! * Select 100 SR or above Characters to fight in this special mode. (Z-awakened R cards are allowed) * All characters are 1/10 their normal cost. The cost is rounded Up to the nearest set of 10, then divided. * Every time the Barrier of your opponent is broken and all enemies are defeated, you can move on to the next phase of the stage which is the fight stage. Characters that pass through the enemy's barrier are the ones that you can select to fight the boss. (Notes:Heir to the Evil King Piccolo Jr., Peerless Saiyan Raditz, Devastating Carnage Nappa, Noble Prince Vegeta, and Evolved Form Cell (Perfect Form) are the only known bosses, but Cell is the only one with 4 HP Bars) * Cards are randomly selected out of your 100 to put in a 5 card bar, which you can refresh to get new cards, or use a card to get another one. English Guide (special thanks to TheFancyJoker from www.reddit.com) Dokkan Battlefield Guide Source Roughly translated: Choose a warrior to battle from your deck! Battle stats when your warrior touches an enemy. Attack the opponent's barrier and break through the defense line! Be careful as it's game over if your defense line breaks! Translated image of gameplaying-ness!!! Cost Cost of cards when battling. If you put too much costly cards, other cards will be hard to sortie(idk man. idk why im doin' dis) Cards Five cards are set randomly from the deck. Drag and drop a card you want to sort and place it in the battlefield, it will be replenished automatically. The Remaining Number of Decks Once a card is used, you can not use it again, even if you go to the next stage. Choose your card wisely. Other Details The cost of a character is 1/10 of the original cost. For example, a character with a cost of 1 to 10 has a cost of 1 and a character with a cost of 11 to 20 has a cost of 2. Normally, characters that often go round-robin(???) may also demonstrate unexpected strength in big trouble-making mode! How to Proceed It's possible to make a sortie by dragging and dropping a character displayed at the bottom of the screen. The cost of the sortie is consumed. Battle will start automatically when your warrior touches an enemy. When one person breaks through the opponent's defense line, a "challenge boss" button is displayed on the screen. When you press the button, warriors who can participate in the boss battle are displayed. Choose 7 people to compete and challenge the decisive battle! Self-explanatory image of imagery! Only characters who have broke through the enemey's defense line can participate in the boss battle. You can challenge the boss battle with even seven or less people (Growers(Saibamen) are supplemented for the missing people). Let's proceed to the boss fight after paying attention to the number of people breaking through! When you press start, the boss battle will start in the same battle mode as usual. If you defeat the boss, you will be able to proceed to the next stage. Let's proceed to challenge aggressively because you get more luxurious rewards as you proceed! Imagery of B0ss-ery Boss Fight A battle where only selected warriors who broke through the defense line can participate. It's the same as usual battle, but we will challenge with a member different from usual. Because it only activates the leader skill of your leader character, it seems to hold the key to decide which characters to break as leader among breakthrough characters. (this is a really bad translation I am so sorry.) List of bosses 400px400px 400px400px You need to beat SSJ2 Gohan Teen with a SA Stuff about character typings that you can find here (special thanks to koalasan_z from www.redit.com) Characteristics of different types: AGL Types Has short charge time to get ready to move out. Movement speed is high. Small attack increase if the character attacks the enemy barrier. TEQ Types Will attack all enemies in a group. Higher damage to the nearest enemy, will do less damage to the enemies that are behind the most front enemy. INT Types Will raise the attack of INT Types that are in the same group. Gets an attack increase when attacking the enemy barrier. STR Types Gets an attack increase. Does not have type disadvantage. PHY Types Gets a HP boost. Will function as a wall. Groups When characters move out on the battlefield, they will form a line behind a character that is fighting an enemy and create a "group". There is no limit to the amount of characters that will form a group. Only the first 5 characters in the group will have their type shown on the screen. Only the HP bar of the front character will be shown on the screen. Featured Characters of Dokkan Battlefield - Android 16 - TUR Yamcha EDIT: About Dokkan Battlefield Remuneration Every time you clear each stage, you are rewarded with a special treasure called Memory of Fierce Fighting. You can exchange them for items that favor Adventure, Ginyu that can awaken to LR, Awakening Medals from the Baba Shop. Special Items Appear! Increase Team Cost! Increase Character Capacity! Increase Act! Enough with the analogies, Image! I'm so sorry for the poor translation, hopefully someone who could actually translate all of this could correct me in the comment section. Category:Guide